King Kong (Legendary Remake)
King Kong is an upcoming 2021 American monster movie directed by Jordan Vogt-Roberts and written by Dan Gilroy and Max Borenstein, from a story by John Gatins and Gilroy. The film is a remake of the 1976 film of the same name, which is a remake of the 1933 film of the same name. It is also the fifth film in Ledgandary's Monsterverse. It Will Be Released On December 17 2021. Plot: In 1976, 5 years after the events of Kong: Skull Island, Carl Denham, an executive of the Venture Oil Company, forms an expedition based on infrared imagery which reveals Skull Island. Denham believes that the island holds vast untapped deposits of oil, a potential fortune which he is determined to secure for Venture. Unknown to Denham or the crew, Jack Driscoll, a primate who wants to see the island for himself, has stowed away on the expedition's vessel, the Venture Explorer. Driscoll reveals himself when he warns the crew that the cloud bank may be caused by some unknown, and potentially dangerous, phenomenon. Denham orders Driscoll locked up, believing him to be a corporate spy from a rival oil company. While being escorted to lock-up, Driscoll spots a life raft which, upon inspection, is found to be carrying the beautiful and unconscious Ann Darrow. After conducting a thorough background check on the 'spy', Wilson realizes that he is telling the truth and appoints Prescott as the expedition's official photographer, requesting that, due to his medical training, he be present when Darrow revives. When she does regain consciousness, Darrow states that she is an aspiring actress who was aboard a director's yacht, which suddenly and inexplicably exploded. When the Venture Explorer arrives at the island, the team discovers a primitive tribe of natives who live within the confines of a gigantic wall. The tribal chief shows an immediate interest in the blonde Darrow, offering to trade several of the native women for her, an offer firmly rejected by Driscoll. The team then learn that while the island does indeed contain large deposits of oil, it is of such low quality that it is unusable. Later that night, the natives secretly board the ship and kidnap Darrow, offering her as a to a giant ape known as Kong. Kong frees Darrow from the stronghold and retreats into the depths of the island. In the meantime, Driscoll and First Mate Carnahan lead several crew members on a rescue mission to save Darrow. Denham falls in a footprint, and thinks it was a hole. Although an awesome and terrifying sight, the soft-hearted Kong quickly becomes infatuated by Darrow, whose rambling monologue both calms and fascinates the monstrous beast, taming his baser, more violent instincts. After Darrow falls into mud, Kong takes her back to a waterfall to wash her and dry her with great gusts of his warm breath. Darrow starts to realise Kong is harmless. Soon, A Crocodile Comes, So Kong saves Darrow and kills it. The search party encounters Kong while crossing a log bridge. Enraged by the intrusion into his territory, Kong rolls the huge log, sending Carnahan and all but one of the team plummeting to their deaths. Driscoll and Boan are the only ones to survive. While Boan returns to the village, Driscoll presses on looking for Darrow. Kong takes Darrow to his lair. After Darrow introduces herself, a Skull Crawler appears and attacks them. While the distracted Kong is fighting the Skull Crawler, Driscoll arrives and rescues Darrow . After killing the Skull Crawler, Kong chases them back to the native village. Smashing down the huge gates, he falls into a pit trap that Denham and the crew have dug, where he is overcome by chloroform. After deciding Darrow can become a star, Wilson has instead decided to salvage the expedition by transporting the captive Kong to America as a promotional gimmick for Venture. When they reach New York City, Kong is put on display, bound in chains with a large crown on his head. When Kong sees a group of reporters pushing and shoving Darrow for interviews, the ape, believing that Darrow is being harmed, breaks free of his bonds. A stampede ensues as panic engulfs the throng, with people crushed and trampled as Kong strides through the crowd. Kong tries to throw Denham into a tree, but fails. Driscoll and Darrow flee across the Queensboro Bridge to Manhattan and take refuge in a bar, where Driscoll notices a similarity between the Manhattan skyline (notably the World Trade Centre Twin Towers) and the mountainous terrain of Kong's island. He runs downstairs to call the mayor's office and tells them to let Kong climb to the top of the World Trade Center. Before Driscoll can return, Kong discovers Darrow and takes her from the bar, then makes his way to the World Trade Center with Jack and the National Guard in pursuit. Darrow doesn't get why Kong wants to climb to the top of the Twin Towers but says nothing. Kong climbs to the roof of the South Tower of the World Trade Center, where he is attacked by soldiers armed with flamethrowers. Kong manages to evade them with a spectacular leap across to the roof of the North Tower. He rips pieces of equipment from the roof and throws them at the soldiers, killing them when he throws a tank of flammable material. Ignoring Driscoll's earlier request for safe, live capture, military helicopters are sent in to kill Kong. After ensuring Darrow's safety, Kong fights the attacking helicopters, downing two of them. Darrow desperately pleads for the military to break off their assault, but the pilots continue attacking. The relentless hail of bullets finally brings Kong down; he rolls over the edge of the roof, crashing to the plaza hundreds of feet below. Darrow rushes down to comfort him and tearfully watches him take his last breath. An enormous crowd gathers around the giant ape's body as Darrow is surrounded by photographers. Driscoll fights his way through the crowd to get to Darrow, but stops short as she is taken away by journalists, despite her cries to him. Luckily, the journalists let Darrow go, and both have a reunion. Then, Denham says the catchphrase "It was beauty killed the beast". Trivia Despite The Plot Being Very Close To The 1976 Film, A Few Things Change. For Example, Three Of The Characters, Jack Prescott, Dwan & Fred Wilson Are Named Jack Driscoll, Ann Darrow & Carl Denham Just Like In The 1933 Film.